The present disclosure relates to the subject matter disclosed in German Application No. 198 57 322.7 of Dec. 11, 1998, the entire specification of which is incorporated herein by reference.
The invention relates to a roof load carrier system for motor vehicles, comprising a roof rack with a cross member receiving loads and holders which are arranged on both sides of the cross member and have holder feet with fixing devices arranged on them, wherein the holder feet can be inserted into receiving means arranged on the vehicle and can be fixed in them with the fixing devices.
Roof load carrier systems of this type are known from the state of the art. The problem with them is that the assembly of the roof rack is very complicated and awkward since the individual fixing devices have to be actuated at the respective, individual holder feet, wherein the fixing devices mostly have screws which have to be turned with a corresponding tool.
The object underlying the invention is therefore to improve a roof load carrier system for motor vehicles such that this can be mounted and dismounted in a simple manner.
This object is accomplished in accordance with the invention, in a roof load carrier system of the type described at the outset, in that a hand-operated element is arranged on one side of the roof rack and that a coupling device is provided which couples the hand-operated element to the fixing devices such that the fixing devices on both holder feet can be actuated via the hand-operated element.
The advantage of the inventive solution is thus to be seen in the fact that it is possible to place the roof rack in position from one side of the motor vehicle and that when the holder feet are seated in the receiving means the fixing devices can be actuated due to actuation of the hand-operated element such that both holder feet are fixed in position at the same time in the corresponding receiving means.
One particular advantage of this solution is to be seen in the fact that with it any uneven or one-sided fixing of the roof rack by mistake can be avoided since the roof rack is either fixed completely and securely with both holders or with neither of the holders so that one-sided fixings of the roof rack leading to accidents can be avoided.
The inventive solution requires a hand-operated element only on one side of the roof rack. It is, however, also conceivable to provide a hand-operated element on both sides insofar as each hand-operated element is coupled to all the fixing devices.
In principle, it would also be conceivable with the inventive solution to design the fixing devices such that they are likewise provided with threads which required a great number of turns, as known from the state of the art.
Since operation of such fixing devices would, however, make an undesirably long time necessary for the fixing even via operation by the hand-operated element, it is preferably provided for each fixing device to have a fixing element which can be brought into engagement with an abutment provided on the receiving means as a result of movement along a path extending to the abutment. Due to the movement of the fixing element along a path extending to the abutment a possibility is created of bringing about a rapid fixing of the holder feet by means of a limited movement of the hand-operated element.
The fixing element could thereby be movable along an inclined face extending like a wedge. One particularly advantageous solution provides for the fixing element to be movable along a curved path since the respective holder foot may thereby be secured in the receiving means in a simple manner.
The simplest possibility of moving the fixing element along a curved path is for the fixing element to be pivotable about an axis.
The fixing element can, in principle, be of any optional design. One advantageous solution provides for the fixing element to have a nose which can be moved such that the nose is movable between a release position not engaging the abutment and a fixing position engaging the abutment.
A particularly preferred solution provides for the fixing device to be designed as a swivel claw.
With respect to the design of the receiving means, no further details have so far been given. The receiving means could, in principle, be a local receiving means which is provided at a specific location on the vehicle and into which the roof rack can be securely inserted. A particularly favorable solution does, however, provide for the receiving means to be designed as receiving rails C-shaped in cross section, extending in longitudinal direction of the vehicle and having a contact arm, a side arm and an upper transverse arm; the holder foot can be placed on the contact arm and the upper transverse arm forms the abutment. Such a form of realizing the receiving means may be integrated in a particularly aesthetic and advantageous manner into a vehicle roof.
In addition, such a design of the receiving means creates the possibility of placing the roof rack at various locations of the receiving means.
An even more advantageous solution provides for the receiving means to be designed as receiving rails with a double C-shape in cross section and having the contact arm, two side arms and two upper transverse arms and to form a T-shaped groove, into which the respective holder foot can be inserted. Such a shape of the receiving means is preferably a receiving means customary in many cases on a motor vehicle.
Such a receiving rail provided with a T-shaped groove is customarily designed such that for the insertion of the holder feet the receiving rail is provided with a special cutout, in the region of which the transverse arms are either partially or completely cut out in order to facilitate insertion into the T-shaped groove of a member acting as a groove block.
A particularly favorable variation of the inventive solution does, however, provide for such a cutout not to be necessary but for the holder feet, with fixing elements in release position, to be insertable into the T-shaped groove by way of an opening therein extending between the transverse arms over the length thereof and for the fixing elements to be brought into the fixing position when the holder feet are inserted into the T-shaped groove. As a result, a complicated machining of the receiving rail is not necessary with such a solution but this can be a quite simple, extruded section provided with a constant cross section and without any cutout. This solution has, in addition, the great advantage that all the problems with respect to soiling or also the risks of injury in the region of the cutout can be avoided.
With respect to the design of the coupling device, no further details have so far been given. The coupling device is preferably designed as a mechanical coupling device and could, for example, have cable lines which form a mechanical connection between the fixing devices and the hand-operated element. The provision of such cable lines does, however, have disadvantages with respect to convenience of operation and an easy-action operability of the fixing devices.
For this reason, it is preferably provided for the coupling device to be designed as a coupling rod assembly actuating the fixing devices not only in the direction of the release position but also in the direction of the fixing position so that as a result of effective action on the fixing devices via the hand-operated element not only their release position but also their fixing position can be brought about.
In order to abut the fixing element securely on the abutment in the fixing position and thereby compensate for tolerances and play, the coupling device is preferably designed such that it keeps the fixing elements acted upon in the fixing position in a resiliently elastic manner.
This may be realized by means of resiliently elastic elements integrated into the coupling device or, however, also by way of elastic deformation of the connection parts, such as rod parts, lever parts or shaft of the coupling device itself.
A particularly advantageous design of the coupling rod assembly provides for this to have a coupling shaft extending along the cross member and drive elements for the fixing devices arranged on both sides thereof. A coupling of the fixing devices provided on the holders arranged on both sides of the cross member may be brought about, in particular, via the shaft extending along the cross member.
The drive elements may be designed, for their part, in the most varied of ways. In order to convert the rotary movement of the coupling shaft for the actuation of the fixing devices, it is preferably provided for the drive elements to act on the fixing devices via connecting rod assemblies.
In order to convert the rotary movement of the coupling shaft into a movement of the connecting rod assemblies in a simple manner it is preferably provided for the drive elements to comprise gear elements for the actuation of the connecting rod assemblies.
Gear elements of this type may be designed in the most varied of ways. It would, for example, be conceivable to design the gear elements as lever gears which convert the rotary movement of the coupling shaft over to the connecting rod assembly.
Another, particularly advantageous possibility provides for the gear elements to be designed as connecting link gears which convert the rotary movement of the coupling shaft into an essentially linear movement of the connecting rod assemblies via a connecting link.
Alternatively thereto, it would, however, also be conceivable to design the gear elements as eccentric gears.
With respect to the interaction of the hand-operated element and the coupling device, no further details have so far been given. In principle, the hand-operated element can be arranged at any point of the coupling rod assembly in order to actuate it. One particularly advantageous solution provides for the hand-operated element to be arranged on one side of the coupling shaft.
The hand-operated element may, in principle, be designed as a rotary knob so that turning of the coupling shaft is possible via a turning action on this knob. A particularly favorable solution provides for the hand-operated element to be designed as a lever since such a lever creates the possibility of transferring an adequately large operating force to the coupling device in a simple manner.
In order to ensure at the same time that the fixing devices remain in the fixing position and thus the: roof rack is securely fixed in the receiving means, it is preferably provided for the hand-operated element to be securable in the fixing position of the fixing devices in relation to the holder arranged close to it so that a securing the fixing position of the individual fixing devices also takes place at the same time via the hand-operated element.
The hand-operated element is preferably secured in position in relation to the holder via a catch means, in particular, a lock, with which the hand-operated element can be fixed in relation to the holder so that the roof rack is secured at the same time in the fixed position relative to the vehicle by the catch means or the lock and cannot be removed from the vehicle. In the case where a lock is used, security is provided not only for the use of the roof rack but also against theft.
In order, on the one hand, to be able to fix the hand-operated element on the holder in a simple manner but, on the other hand, to also facilitate a collision-free actuation relative to the holder, it is preferably provided for the hand-operated element to be movable between a non-operable position, in which it can be fixed on the holder, and an operable position, in which it cannot be fixed on the holder.
In this respect, it is possible to remove the hand-operated element further from the holder for operating the same, i.e. in its operable position, in order to avoid collisions of the hand with the holder.
The movement of the hand-operated element from the non-operable position into the operable position may be realized in a particularly simple manner when the hand-operated element is movable in the direction of its axis of rotation, i.e. that a linear movement of the hand-operated element in the direction of its axis of rotation is sufficient to transfer this from the non-operable position into the operable position or vice versa.
With respect to the possibility of positioning the holder feet in the receiving means, no further details have so far been given in conjunction with the discussion of individual embodiments. One advantageous embodiment, for example, provides for the receiving means to extend in the direction of travel of the motor vehicle and for the holder feet to be displaceable in the receiving means in the direction of travel in order to facilitate a variable positioning of the roof rack relative to the vehicle.
The displaceability of the holder feet may be configured particularly advantageously when the holder feet are supported in the receiving means with rollers so that a very easy-motion displacement of the holder feet is possible in the direction of travel as a result of these rollers.
In order, in addition, to prevent any canting of the holder feet in the receiving means, it is preferably provided for the holder feet to be guided in the receiving means with transverse guide rollers so that it is possible for a user standing on one side of the vehicle to position the roof rack relative to the vehicle at the desired location without having to constantly go around to the other side and carry out a suitable positioning of the holder on the other side.
With these measures, a complete, one-sided operability of the roof rack is advantageously ensured since the roof rack can be inserted into the receiving means by a user standing on one side of the vehicle and be displaced in these receiving means in the direction of travel for such a time until the suitable position is reached, and it is also possible to transfer the fixing devices into the fixing position via the hand-operated element from this side.
In order, on the other hand, to achieve a secure fixing of the holder foot in the respective receiving means in addition to the easy displaceability, it is preferably provided for the respective holder foot to be fixed in a positive-locking manner in the respective receiving means against any displacement in longitudinal direction of the receiving means, i.e. that, on the one hand, an easy movement of the holder foot is intended to be possible when the fixing device is in the release position but, on the other hand, a positive-locking fixing is intended to be realizable when the holder foot is in the desired position.
Such a positive-locking securing of the holder foot could, for example, be brought about in that the fixing element effects a positive-locking securing of the holder foot relative to the receiving means in longitudinal direction.
It is, however, even more advantageous when the holder foot and the receiving means have positive-locking elements which can be brought into engagement as a result of transfer of the fixing device into the fixing position; this means, however, that these positive-locking elements are provided on the holder foot itself and not on the fixing device and thus bring about a positive-locking connection directly between the holder foot and the receiving means without the forces to be absorbed from the positive-locking elements acting via the fixing device.
In the case of such positive-locking elements acting directly between the holder foot and the receiving means it is, however, intended to avoid these coming into engagement during displacement of the roof rack relative to the receiving means to the correct positioning of the roof rack in relation to the vehicle. For this reason, it is preferably provided for the positive-locking elements to be acted upon in a spring-like manner in the direction of their non-engaged position and for them not to engage until they are acted upon contrary to the spring action.
A particularly advantageous solution therefore provides for the fixing device to counteract the spring-like; action on the positive-locking elements during the transfer of the fixing device from the release position into the fixing position.
A particularly favorable solution from a constructional point of view therefore provides for the positive-locking element arranged on the holder foot to be rigidly connected to it and for the holder foot to be acted upon in relation to the receiving means by an element which is acted upon in a spring-like manner, abuts on the receiving means and is displaceable therein such that without a fixing device counteracting the spring action the positive-locking element arranged on the holder foot and the positive-locking element arranged on the receiving means are not engaged.
The positive-locking elements could be brought into engagement by means of a movement of the holder foot in the most varied of directions. A particularly favorable solution provides for the positive-locking elements to be brought into engagement as a result of the holder foot being acted upon in support direction towards a contact surface of the receiving means. This means that the fixing device preferably acts on the holder foot such that it moves this in the support direction onto the contact surface of the receiving means.
So that the respective holder foot, when the positive-locking elements engage in one another, is in a position, in which the positive-locking elements face one another and can thus be brought exactly into engagement with one another it is provided for the respective holder foot to be preliminarily positioned in the receiving means prior to engagement of the positive-locking elements in one another.
Such a preliminary positioning of the holder foot may be realized in the most varied of ways. For example, it would be possible to provide optical marks on the holder foot and/or the receiving means as preliminary positioning of the holder foot.
One advantageous possibility provides, however, for the elements to be preliminarily positioned in the receiving means at defined locations as a result of a slight locking.
Such a slight locking may, for example, be brought about by a weak detent spring which is only strong enough to cause a slight hindrance against any further displacement of the holder foot relative to the receiving means so that the user recognizes that the defined position has been reached due to this slight resistance to the continued displacement. The slight locking is not, however, intended to be so strong that the user has problems in moving the holder foot beyond the respective, defined position.
This may be realized particularly simply when the receiving means is provided with recesses, in which the elements engage for the preliminary positioning of the respective holder foot relative to the receiving means.
In the simplest case, the elements are designed as rollers of the holder feet which therefore, on the one hand, ensure an easy displacement of the holder foot in the receiving means but, on the other hand, convey to the user a slight resistance to any continued displacement of the holder foot when they run into the recesses.
With respect to the design of the cross member, no further details have been given in conjunction with the embodiments described thus far. One advantageous embodiment, for example, provides for the cross member to be provided with a transverse guide groove which is designed, for example, as a C-shaped groove so that groove blocks can be introduced into it in order to fix roof loads directly on the cross member or to fix additional roof load carriers, such as, for example, bicycle holders or containers or roof boxes or the like, on the cross member.
In this respect, the transverse guide groove is preferably designed such that it has at the ends of the cross member outer insertion openings for groove blocks which can be block-like members or rails or the like. As a result, the groove blocks are reliably secured against release from the transverse guide groove due to upward lifting.
In order, on the other hand, to again secure the groove blocks against any lateral removal from the transverse guide groove, it is provided for the outer insertion openings of the transverse guide groove to be closable by means of closure elements which can be positioned in front of the insertion openings and moved away from the insertion openings.
In order to ensure that the closure elements are in their position closing the insertion opening when the hand-operated element is also in the fixing position of the fixing device and secured on the holder, for example, is secured by means of a lock, it is preferably provided for the closure elements to be secured in their position closing the outer insertion openings when the hand-operated element is in the fixing position of the fixing devices and is secured on the holder. This means that an interaction between the closure elements and the hand-operated element can be brought about in that the closure elements are secured in the secured position of the hand-operated element.
This may be realized in a particularly favorable manner when the closure elements can be secured by means of the coupling device, i.e. that the coupling device not only contributes to providing the connection between the hand-operated element and the fixing devices but also serves, at the same time, to secure the closure elements in their position closing the insertion openings.
To secure the closure elements in the position closing the insertion openings, it is preferably provided for the closure element arranged on the side of the hand-operated element to be securely connected to the hand-operated element and in the non-operable position of the hand-operated element to be in its position closing the corresponding insertion opening and in the operable position of the hand-operated element to be in its position releasing the insertion opening.
To secure the closure element on a side of the cross member located opposite the hand-operated element, it is preferably provided for this closure element to be held on the holder so as to be pivotable by means of a swivel bracket and to be pivotable from a position closing the corresponding, outer insertion opening into a position releasing the insertion opening.
In this respect, the closure element is preferably pivotable in a plane extending transversely to the longitudinal direction of the cross member.
To secure this closure element in its position closing the corresponding insertion opening, it is preferably provided for the swivel bracket to be secured due to the movement of the hand-operated element from the operable position into the non-operable position.
This is preferably possible due to displacement of the coupling shaft which extends along the cross member and has at its end an adjusting element, with which the swivel bracket can be secured in the position, in which the closure element closes the outer insertion opening.